shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bane Shotman/Abilities and Powers
Attributes Endurance Being mainly that of a long ranged fighter. Bane's arsonry of incredible attributes, does not include that of a superhuman endurance. But in fact a human leveled endurance. Although it is noted that after the time skip Bane has achieved a beyond superhuman endurance. His level's of fortitude are not so high before hand. Bane is capable of withstanding several bullet holes to the stomach and upperbody, but could never survive a shot to the head or heart. He can quite easily shoot perfectly with his arms even if the nerves are sliced or shot. Displaying an incredible, nonhuman feat. He can survive a brutal beating in physical combat, but cannot survive certain hit's to the certain points, where for example, Drake Lockheart could quite easily survive bludgeonings to the head. Bane cannot withstand from one, getting knocked unconscious, however he could die from a second hit whilst unconscious. As his immense mental intelligence keeps his head in constant strain. However, after the timeskip. Bane is rather that of a superhuman, displaying an impenetrable skin on his right arm. And quite easily withstanding several hundred bullets to the ligament's. Displaying his new epithet as the 'Monster Blacksmith' to be very accurate. He is shown to have a high pain barrier due to the fact that his left arm is naught but bone, yet he is still able to move it. Bane himself confirmed that it was a self inflicted experiment, that caused the muscle and skin tissue on his left arm, to transfer to his right arm. His Devil Fruit mastery was not capable of comprehending the complexity of his experiment and caused the somewhat gruesome side effect. Strength Before the Time skip. Bane was not famed for his strength, in fact, it was a trait that Bane rarely ever chose to display. It can be noted that before the timeskip, Bane was in fact the strongest long ranged fighter in physical finesse. But this is not to be confused with overall firepower, as despite Bane's wide ranged aresonry, Primo is a better and more powerful marksman. Yet he lacks the physical prowess that Bane had proudly developed throughout his blacksmith work. Forging weaponry and shifting gears and bolts into guns and other devices. Bane has a finely tuned body, due to cardio and other work. After the time skip, Bane's strength pattern shifts. His left arm became monstrously strong as his right arm became stupidly weak. His left arm is capable of snapping guns, creating small craters, beating most people senseless and numerous other feats. Whilst his right arm, is only capable of equiping weapons to it, and disarming other people of their own weapons. His left arm is capable of holding a man in the air by the throat without straining his muscle. His physical finesse allows him to walk at an incredible speed, displaying himself as a ghost. Giving off the impression that his feet are not moving, and that he is merely hovering/floating. Giving off a monstrous persona that often scares opponents away before they even fight him. Agility Banes agility differs on the gadget he uses. For example, his sneaker's are equipped with two jet dials on the bottom of each sneaker. Allowing Bane to hover/fly at great speeds and make it appear as if he is just skating across the ground at such a tremendous speed. will continue... Superhuman Intelligence Unlike normal human beings, Bane's brain has evolved onto a large and complex scale. Displaying an ever-increasing intelligence through his own method of learning. Bane also has a high latent inhibition, in which he is able to withstand a constant stream of a high quantity of incoming stimuli, meaning that it is difficult to distract him as he is a very attentive person. Unlike Primo, who has a tendency to switch subjects without warning in a conversation, Bane is capable of maintaining a subject of conversation for several hours. Both before and after the time skip, Bane has embodied an exceptional intellectual ability, artistic creativity and originality associated with the achievement of unprecedented insight. As a child, Bane attended a school for kids above his age, due to his IQ coming at a high level of 142. Displaying an incredible range of knowledge, Bane is capable of creating contraptions from even the most useless of tools. Banes truelly exceptional intelligence and knowledge is best displayed after the time skip, where he created the 'Attitude Adjuster' which was the first weapon shown, that was capable of inducing and firing a Logia user's power. Whilst being made entirely of Seastone and Lembium it also looked like a normal gun. He is also reverred as a genius through his sheer skill of creating a fully working and mechanical A.I. at the age of 9. Shocking thousands of people. Unfortunately, said A.I. is what got himself and Primo (his cousin) into their mercenary lifestyle. As the A.I. was very quickly stolen and the fame and credit given to someone else since then. Bane vowed that day to create his ultimate weapon, so that no one can ever again steal his creations and claim it as their own. He vows that he will create the worlds strongest machine. In which he does, the REH and it's flying model (the REFH) which are capable of fighting evenly with Pacifista, and very commonly defeating them. Fighting Style Marksmanship Fallen Star Style Fallen Star, Encke Fallen Star, Halley Fallen Star, Faye Fallen Star, Brorsen Fallen Star, Olbers Fallen Star, Holmes Martial Arts Weapons Devil Fruit Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Category:1NF3RNO Category:Character Subpages